Sword and the City
Sword and the City is the 8th episode of the sixth season and the 119th overall episode of Charmed. Summary A bevy of magical beings arrive at the manor after the Charmed Ones agree to help the Lady of the Lake protect Excalibur, the legendary Sword in the Stone. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana *Mark Aiken as The Dark Knight *Danny Woodburn as Dwarf *Brian Leckner as Head Executioner Demon *Edward Atterton as Mordaunt Co-Stars *Danielle Bisutti as Lady of the Lake *Lamont Johnson as Soul Blaster Demon *Bjorn Johnson as Satyr *Matthew McGrory as Ogre *Amanda Sickler as Sophie Featuring *Scout Taylor-Compton as Fairy *Simon Brooke as Grimlock Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actress as Banshee *Thomas DuPont as Demon *Jessica Custodio as Nymph *Todd Tucker as Creeper Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''Dark Knight :''A power mad :paladin of :destruction :Avoid him at :all costs. :If impossible :approach him :with extreme :caution. His :strongest :defense is :his death's :head shield. ''Executioner Demons :M'inions of a low order, :demonic mercenaries :incapable of original :thoughts or deed. :Usually found in the :employ of higher-level :demons or mortals :proficient in dark arts. :V'''anquishable with own :weapons or a spectrum :of Valerian potions Spells ''Power Theft Spell'' At the round table, Mordaunt ordered the Banshee, the Creeper, the Soul Blaster Demon, and the Grimlock to place their left hand on the pentagram. After they did so, Mordaunt casts this spell which stole their powers and resulted in their vanquish. :Supreme demonic powers, :leave your host '' :''and find a new home '' :''in this willing heart. Potions * Piper talked about how she had a potion ready for the Dark Knight which is a mandrake variation with a little bit of gryphan's blood. * Mordaunt gave Phoebe and Paige a fake potion to vanquish the Dark Knight. Powers * Richard fixes the garbage disposal in the manor. * Water Teleportation: Type of Teleportation used by the Lady of the Lake. She also used it to appear to Piper in a sink, but did not fully materialize. * Orbing: Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. * Shimmering: Type of Teleportation used by the Dark Knight and Executioner Demons. * Conjuration: Used by the Dark Knight to conjure a sword and by Mordaunt to conjure an ingredient list for the Dark Knight vanquishing potion and a sword. * Telekinetic Orbing: Used by Paige to orb the axe into her hands and Excalibur in the stone to the manor, she tried to tele-orb Excalibur to herself, later she did tele-orb it and its stone to the attic. Wyatt used it to orb Excalibur to himself. * Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blast the Dark Knight. * Flight: Type of Transportation used by the Fairy. * Whirling: 'Type of Teleportation used by Mordaunt. * 'Hyper Speed: Type of Transportation used by the Dwarf. * Empathy: Used by Phoebe, trying to read Mordaunt's emotions. Leo automatically felt Piper's pain. * Telekinesis: Used by Richard to fling Phoebe and by Wyatt to impale Mordaunt with Excalibur. * Calling: Used by Piper and Mordaunt to call for Excalibur. * Soul Blasting: Used by the Soul-Blaster Demon to blast Phoebe and Paige's souls out of their bodies. * Lightning Teleportation: Used by the Soul Blaster when he arrived at the round table. * Healing: Used by Leo to heal Piper. 6x08P1.png|Richard fixes the garbage disposal. 6x08P2.png|The Lady of the Lake appears in the sink. 6x08P3.png|Paige orbing in with her sisters. 6x08P5.png|The Lady of the Lake using Water Teleportation. 6x08P6.png|The Dark Knight shimmering in. 6x08P7.png|Two Executioner Demons shimmering in. 6x08P8.png|The Dark Knight conjures a sword. 6x08P9.png|Paige orbs the axe into her hands. 6x08P10.png|Piper blasts the Dark Knight, but his shield blocks her power. 6x08P11.png|The Dark Knight shimmering out. 6x08P12.png|Leo orbing in. 6x08P13.png|Leo orbing in. 6x08P14.png|A Fairy is flying. 6x08P15.png|Leo and Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x08P16.png|Mordaunt whirling in. 6x08P17.png|The Dwarf using Hyper Speed. 6x08P18.png|Mordaunt conjures an ingredients list for a fake potion. 6x08P19.png|Phoebe tries to read Mordaunt empathically. 6x08P20.png|Paige orbing out with Phoebe. 6x08P21.png|Leo orbing out with Wyatt. 6x08P22.png|Mordaunt conjures a sword. 6x08P23.png|The Dwarf using Hyper Speed. 6x08P24.png|The Dark Knight shimmering in. 6x08P25.png|An Executioner Demon shimmering in. 6x08P26.png|An Executioner Demon shimmering in. 6x08P27.png|The Head Executioner Demon shimmering in. 6x08P28.png|Richard flings Phoebe. 6x08P29.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x08P30.png|Paige tries to orb Excalibur to herself. 6x08P31.png|Mordaunt whirling out with Piper. 6x08P32.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 6x08P33.png|Paige orbing out. 6x08P34.png|Paige orbing in. 6x08P35.png|Piper calls for Excalibur. 6x08P36.png|The Soul Blaster Demon blasts Phoebe and Paige's souls out of their bodies. 6x08P37.png|Mordaunt whirling out with the Soul Blaster Demon and Piper. 6x08P38.png|The Soul Blaster Demon using Lightning Teleportation. 6x08P39.png|Mordaunt calls for Excalibur. 6x08P40.png|Leo senses Piper is in pain. 6x08P41.png|Leo orbing out with Phoebe. 6x08P42.png|Mordaunt whirling out as Leo orbs in with Phoebe. 6x08P43.png|Leo heals Piper. 6x08P44.png|Paige orbing in with Wyatt. 6x08P45.png|Leo orbing in with Piper and Phoebe. 6x08P46.png|Wyatt orbs Excalibur to him. 6x08P47.png|Wyatt using Telekinesis on Excalibur. 6x08P48.png|Paige orbs the stone with Excalibur to the attic. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Phoebe and Paige used it to scry for Piper. *'Excalibur' - The legendary sword, believed to hold ultimate power which can only be wielded fully by its true master. *'Death's Head Shield' - It was forged from impenetrable magic and offers protection from the greatest powers. It allows the user to thwart an oncoming attack such as an energy blast or fire ball. This shield belonged to the Dark Knight. Notes and Trivia * The WB used the promo title Charmed in Camelot. * This episode is known as "Queen Piper 1" in Australia. * This episode was reportedly Holly Marie Combs's favorite episode to film because of the sword-fighting scenes. * Coincidently, during the production of this episode, Holly Marie Combs found out she was pregnant with her first child with former Charmed grip, David Donoho. * Chris and Darryl do not appear in this episode. * The female Oracle waiting in line is wearing an identical costume to the Oracle from season 4. *Edward Atterton, who portrayed Mordaunt in this episode, portrayed King Arthur in the Mists of Avalon miniseries. *Phoebe dies for a fourth time in this episode. *Paige dies for a sixth time in this episode. * Paige uses her telekinetic power without vocal command at the end of the episode. *This episode along with "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2 " marks the only instances where Piper is shown to have superb combat skills. *Wyatt vanquishes his first evil, Mordaunt, in this episode. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a combination of the 1963 animated film : "The Sword in the Stone" and the show "Sex and the City". *The plot of this episode is inspired by the Arthurian legend. Glitches *As Piper is talking to Mordaunt at the Round Table, her fringe changes from in front of her face to behind her ear to in front of her face again. *When Phoebe is walking the Dwarf to the door after finding out Piper pulled the sword from the stone, he steps outside and goes into fast-forward, then stops and goes back to normal speed as he sniffs a flower. During this, in the background, you can see Phoebe, who freezes the whole time. Continuity Errors * Merlin is mentioned in this episode by Mordaunt, who says Merlin is only a fairytale, yet in "We're Off to See the Wizard", the wizard says that Merlin was merely an over-rated hack. * The Muse pulling on the sword is corporeal and visible to everyone, despite the fact that a spell needed to be cast in "Muse to My Ears" to be able to see them. Gallery Episode Stills CH608-003.jpg CH608-005.jpg CH608-006.jpg 021.jpg photo06.jpg 0239p.jpg 01567.jpg Behind the Scenes 2645632.jpg|Derek Johansen with Excalibur International Titles *'French:' Excalibur * Finnish: 'Miekka kivessä ''(The Sword in the Stone) *'''Czech: Meč ve městě (Sword in the City) *'Slovak:' ''Meč a mesto (Sword and the City)'' *'Russian: 'Меч в большом городе v bol′šom gorode (Sword in the City) *'Spanish (Spain):' La espada y la ciudad'' (The Sword and the City)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' La Espada en la Piedra (The Sword in the Stone) *'Italian:' La Spada nella Roccia'' (The Sword in the Stone)'' *'German:' Piper und die Tafelrunde (Piper and the Round Table) *'Serbian:' ''Mač u gradu (Sword in the City)'' *'Hungarian: '''Arthur királynő ''(Queen Arthur) Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes